


The Double Date

by ll72



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Explicit sex story, F/F, Hardcore Sex, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Mom and daughter double dating, Sex Toys, Strap-On, You Have Been Warned, don't read unless you like hardcore sex stories, not for under 18's, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: Ella and Aria go out with Pam and Veronica for a double date





	The Double Date

"This is so cool," Aria Montgomery said, "Us going on a double date together."

Her Mom, Ella, was standing in front of the mirror, holding a dress against her body. She turned towards her daughter sitting on the bed and smiled, "We've not done enough together since I split with your Dad."

"Well we have the whole weekend to bond," her daughter smiled.

Ella looked at her, Aria did look excited but that could be an act, Mike was still smarting over his parents' separation - so much so he'd preferred to spend a weekend at a conference on dead English poets with his Dad rather than with her. She wondered if Aria was the same, but was hiding it. She smiled, "We don't have to go out, we can stay in and order pizza - just the two of us. I could ring Pam, tell her I'm a feeling a little ill tonight and rearrange."

Aria vehemently shook her head, "No, seriously you've been interested in Pam for weeks, there's no way that we're calling in sick now you have got a date with her."

That was true, Ella had been flirting with Pam for a while now, letting the other woman know she was single and hinting that just because she was Emily's teacher wasn't a reason for Pam not to ask her out. Pam had asked on Monday and on Tuesday Byron had announced he was off to an academic conference for the weekend and as Aria didn't want to go could they swap custody arrangements. No matter how much Ella wanted to lick Pam's pussy (and she wanted it a lot) she was a Mom first, second and always so she instantly agreed Aria could come over, even if it ruined her plans.

Except it didn't seem to have done. She'd rung up Pam to cancel and hopefully rearrange, except that wasn't what had happened. "Why don't I bring a friend and we can do a double date?" Pam had asked. The idea had immediately appealed, not just because she wouldn't have to take a rain-check on going out with Pam, but because she and Aria didn't do enough together. "Who?" she had asked, thinking perhaps Pam would bring Emily, who wasn't out but who, both as an experienced teacher and a fellow lesbian Ella recognised as gay. She was a little surprised when Pam had said, "Veronica Hastings, she's not doing anything Saturday," though perhaps she shouldn't have been - she'd heard some hallway gossip that Hanna Marin and Mona Vanderwaal had been dyke banged by Pam and Veronica a couple of weekends back1. She was about to ask whether Veronica might be a little old, but then she paused, that wasn't her decision to make instead she'd said, "I'll ask Aria."  
So here they were in the bedroom getting ready. Ella smiled, "No second thoughts."

"None," said Aria, then her face fell, "What if she doesn't like me?"

"She will," replied Ella. Even though she was probably biased she couldn't imagine any women not thinking Aria was a catch and a half. "Though it's also about you liking her. Thinking about it we should have a code if you want to leave early because you're not getting along."

"What about 'I'm bored Mom, let's go home,' Aria smiled to show she was kidding, "Headache, period pains?"

"Either one," said her Mom.

"But only if we're really not enjoying our dates," said Aria, "I mean if I am getting on with Veronica and you're just a little not getting on with Pam, no headaches. It has to be if I don't leave now I'm going to commit murder on my date."

"Agreed, though I had been thinking more about how you and Veronica would get on. She is a lot older," Ella said.

"I think it's kinda sexy, going out with a hot older cougar," Aria smiled.

Her Mom smiled and turned back to the mirror, unhooking her bra and starting to pull on her dress. "As it's a date there may be some action, kissing."

Aria laughed, "I've kissed before, remember that girl in Iceland I liked?"

Ella replied, "As long as you're comfortable."

"What if the date goes well and we move beyond kissing?" Aria smiled, "Are you comfortable with that?"

Ella had given this some thought and concluded she was, Aria was old enough and mature enough to know her own mind. However she just smiled and said, "We'll see." She finished zipping up her dress and looked in the mirror. It was a hot black number that showed lots of cleavage and was high up her thigh. She turned to Aria, "Do you want to get changed now?"

The teen nodded as Ella moved from the full length mirror to the dresser and began to apply her lipstick. As she ran the gloss round her mouth she in the background of her reflection could see her daughter stripping out of her everyday clothes down to her bra and a thong (which was potentially a good choice if the dates did move beyond kissing). For a moment Aria looked at herself in the mirror before she unclipped the bra and opened the wardrobe to get out her dress, which she'd left hanging there. Her dress might have displayed a little less cleavage than her Mom's but it was still short up the leg and cut deep at the back, ending inches above her ass. Veronica was getting a hot date, Ella thought. She smiled more as Aria came and joined her at the dresser, taking the same lip-gloss as her Mom and gently applying it to her lips. "We could be sisters," the teen grinned.

"Probably not, but perhaps a sexy young aunt and her hot niece," Ella smiled back. The two of them gazed at their reflections for a moment and Ella couldn't help but think with their smiles and bright red lipstick they both had mouths made for pussy lapping. The thought made her grin more, but she wasn't going to say that to Aria - she didn't want to pressurise her. Instead she straightened her back and turned her face from the mirror, "Are we ready? The cab's going to be here in a few minutes?"

*

No matter how much she tried to control it, Aria was excited. She'd kissed a girl, Brynhildur Erlendsdottir, back in Iceland - she'd even let the blonde cop a feel of her titties under her bra a couple of times. But this was her first proper date, with a woman, rather than a make-out session when she was supposed to be studying. It didn't dampen her excitement that she'd always had a crush on Mrs Hastings, since before Alison had vanished and the Montgomerys had temporarily relocated to Iceland. And her Mom being there was extra special, it added to the sense that Aria had moved from childhood to adulthood and at sixteen was now mature enough to be treated as a grown-up.

The cab pulled up at Rosewood's only lesbian bar/diner/night-club. The two Montgomery's got out of the car, Aria waiting - trying to look patient - as her Mom paid for the ride. That finished they headed to the door, Aria murmuring, "We're late."

"Fashionably," her Mom smiled, "Just five minutes." She placed a hand lightly on her daughter's wrist, "Relax Aria, it'll be fine."

Aria nodded, trying to calm her nerves. She followed her Mom into the club. She saw Veronica and Pam almost immediately, the two women sitting in a pair of comfy sofas with a table with drinks in the middle. Veronica and Pam saw the Montgomerys at the same moment, Pam raising a hand to both greet and indicate where they were as Veronica stood up to meet them. She kissed Ella politely before turning to Aria, "You've grown Aria, quiet the sexy young woman."

Aria blushed, "Thanks Mrs Hastings, you're looking hot as well."

The Milf laughed, "Veronica, please, we are on a date."

Aria felt a bit stupid at the dumb slip-up and nodded, "Veronica," she said as if the name alone would make her look intelligent.

The older woman laughed daintily and pointed to the couch, "Why don't we take a sit and I'll order some drinks?"

Aria gratefully took a seat, her Mom sitting down at the same time on the couch opposite her with Pam. Veronica gestured at a waitress and joined them, sitting close to Aria which made the teen feel both comfortable and scared at the same time. "Wine?" Veronica asked the other Moms, "Aria?"

"Fresh orange will be fine," the teen replied as Veronica repeated the order to the waitress.

The four of them chatted inconsequentially for a few minutes, comparing journeys to the club and what they'd done so far that day. The drinks arrived quickly and Aria picked up her glass, thanking Veronica with a nod and a smile. The older woman smiled back and raised her glass, "To first dates."

"To first dates," Ella and Pam said clearly; Aria mumbled the words nervously.

Veronica turned to her, sipping her wine, "You're looking very sexy tonight."

Aria blushed, "You as well, I mean not just tonight. I've always had a bit of a thing for you."

Veronica smiled and glanced briefly over at the other couch where Pam and Ella were already facing each other, eyes locked and hands held. She turned back to Aria and reached out to take the teen's hands, sliding her fingers over the teen's and gently massaging them in a way that was deeply sensual. For the next few minutes Aria's mind was awhirl with possibilities and anxieties, scared they were going too fast and excited with the speed they were moving. Luckily Veronica controlled the conversation, asking Aria about Iceland and how it felt to be back, her favourite music and what she was watching on TV - all getting to know questions the teen could answer without thinking. The teen began to relax, she had a feeling that this was Veronica's plan and that the older woman was very good at it. 

The music which was playing in the background changed, a slower melody. Veronica looked across to the dance floor, Aria following her glance briefly looking at the various lesbian couples sliding together, arms wrapped around waists and lower backs. Veronica's fingers slid over Aria's, "Do you want to dance?"

No-one had ever asked Aria to dance before. She nodded, "Yes." 

Veronica stood up, still holding Aria's hand and led the younger woman to the dance floor. As they walked over Aria glanced back at her Mom, who was knee to knee with Pam, giggling at the other woman's joke and tossing her hair coquettishly. She turned back to Veronica and followed her onto the dance floor. It was busy, but not crowded, the song playing not the upbeat disco tracks that Aria normally danced to but a slower, more melodic tune, more suitable for a close dance. Veronica obviously thought the same as she slid her hands round Aria back drawing the teen close. Aria wrapped her own hands round Veronica's upper back, just below the neck, buzzing as she touched the bare flesh. They began to shuffle together, Aria at first looking forward, before moving her head down and in, so she was leaning in against Veronica's shoulder and looking down at the Milf cleavage.

In return Veronica's hands went lower, sliding down to rest on Aria's ass. The teen could have moved them, but she didn't want to. From the corner of her eye Aria saw her Mom and Pam had joined them, the two of them dancing as closely together as Veronica and Aria. At first Veronica was content to rest her hands on Aria's rear, but as they continued to dance she began to play with it, squeezing the cheeks through the dress, rubbing at them and massaging them. Aria giggled, excited by the older woman. She looked up to show that she was content with a sexual smile at Veronica. She managed it, but little else as Veronica took it as invitation to plant her mouth on Aria's. It hadn't been, but Aria wasn't displeased that Veronica had taken it that way. She opened her lips to respond, her mouth moving against the older woman as her ass was squeezed and gripped. Aria wasn't looking but she could see her Mom and Pam were also making out heavily, the two Milfs' lips locked as passionately as hers. Aria concentrated back to Veronica allowing the older woman to control her mouth, her tongue sliding at Aria's like a dangerous serpent. The teen quivered and melted into Veronica, this was so much better than the slurpings she'd practised in Iceland, like a gourmet feast against a quick sandwich. The Milf's hands continued to play with the teen tushie, her fingers wrapping round the globes and squeezing them, moulding them to her touch.

"Mmmnnn, you're a hot kisser," Veronica broke the kiss even as she said the words. She reached down and took Aria's hand and then nodded to Pam, who broke the kiss with Ella. The two women led the Montgomerys from the floor and back to their seats.

"Would you both like to come back to my house for coffee? Spencer's at her Dad's tonight," Veronica asked.

Pam nodded and Aria did as well, "Though I'd prefer tea, it's a little late for caffeine."

The others smiled. Ella took her daughter's arm, "Excuse us, we're just going to powder our noses." She led Aria to the restroom and smiled, "Aria, inviting us for coffee is code. They're really inviting us back for sex."

"Oh," Aria blushed at her naivety. "Sorry. I took it literally."

Her Mom smiled. "That's okay." Then her expression went serious, "We don't have to go if you don't want to. Do you want to have your face down on Veronica's tasty twat licking it up? I don't want us to say 'yes' and then leave."

Aria considered for all of one second, "Yes. I want to."

"Good, I thought you would, you looked like you were getting on," Ella threaded her arm through her daughter's. "Let's go get ourselves some wet pussy."

It only took the cab about ten minutes to get to the Hastings' house, but by that time Aria was horny to burst, especially as for the whole journey Veronica had her hand resting lightly on the teen's thigh, stroking it even as the four of them casually conversed. Entering the house Veronica switched on the lights and then she swung round and took Aria in her arms kissing the teen hard and passionately. Her hands slid up under the dress and over Aria's naked cheeks, one finger going under the thong and pulling it teasingly back from the crack. It only lasted thirty seconds but to Aria they were the best thirty seconds of the night so far, which was a high bar. "Do you still want a hot drink?" she purred and moved a hand to Aria's dress, sliding the strap down from her shoulder, "Or will pussy juice do?"

Ella giggled and nodded towards Aria, "Pussy juice for us both."

The three Milfs and the teen moved into the main room, immediately pairing off. Veronica slid her mouth onto Aria's kissing her as Pam kissed her Mom. The older woman's hands reached for the teen's dress and it didn't take long for it to be around Aria ankles. Veronica continued to kiss her hard as she undid her own dress, letting it drop down so both of them were just in panties and shoes; and then the shoes were kicked off as well. Aria felt Veronica pulling her closer so that nearly naked bodies were pressed together. Aria's hand rested on Veronica's waist as Veronica's reached round and clasped her buttocks squeezing them and pushing them together; it was further than Aria had gone in Iceland and she was about to go further...

There was a moan from the couch. Veronica pulled her mouth back from Aria to allow the teen an unimpeded view of her naked Mom on her knees her head between the thighs of an equally naked Pam. Veronica smiled and pulled down her own panties, exposing her shaven slit, "Shall we join them?"

Aria paused for a micro-second before nodding, "Yes, let me tongue your pussy."

"Have you done it before? Or is it your first time?" Veronica asked as Aria pulled down her thong.

"My first time," Aria said, but she didn't feel nervous, not with her Mom there and so obviously enjoying Pam, "but how hard can it be?"

Veronica smiled, not replying, but sitting down and spreading her legs. Aria took that as invitation. She briefly looked at her Mom's back, the spine visible under the skin as she bent forward, her head bobbing as she ran her tongue up and down Pam's pussy. Then Aria stepped forward and got down on her knees beside her. She couldn't see her Mom's face, but she was sure she was nodding and smiling in agreement with the teen's decision as Aria reached up and spread apart Veronica's lips. Her tongue moved forward and she licked her first ever cunt. It tasted... well it tasted like nothing. Still Aria slipped her tongue up and down the slit, pressing it into the hole. Gradually Veronica began to get wetter and the pussy's flavours began to bloom in Aria's mouth, warm, slightly sour, but tastier than it should be. The teen began to lick faster and harder.

"MMmnnnn," Veronica moaned, jerking in pleasure her hand running through Aria's hair.

"Ooooohhh, yesssss," beside her Pam also gasped in pleasure as Ella's tongue did it's work.

Mom and daughter licked away enthusiastically, each of them cleaning their date's hole with fevered licks. Aria had long had the hots for Mrs Hastings and she'd also wanted to lap her first pussy for a while, so combining the two made it special. Doing it with her Mom next to her, just added to the pleasure, showing that her Mom saw her as an adult and an equal. Aria reached down and rubbed her pussy with one hand whilst with the other she reached out for her Mom's hand. Ella felt the groping paw and gripped it, holding tight at Aria as they licked.

"Oooohhh," groaned Veronica, "Oooohhh Aria, eat my cunt, lick it all up, you're so good."

"Uuuuurrhh" Pam grunted, "Uuurrrhhh, tongue fuck me, stuff that slutty tongue down my fuckhole."

The two Montgomerys complied, speeding up their lick and slurping at the tasty twats. Their lips pressed at the holes, their teeth sometimes nibbling and teasing at the lips, pausing long enough to give their tongues a brief rest before they slipped forward again, sliding into the holes and exploring them with passion and vigour. For Aria, a first time pussy licker, it was as wonderful as she'd hoped, even better perhaps. The cum was warm and tasty, the liquid as drinkable as a fruit juice on a hot day. And with every touch of her tongue Veronica was shuddering, showing her appreciation and demanding more - Aria wanted to give it her. She pushed her head forward, so that her nose was dug deep into the Milf and tongued deep, finding spots she'd not yet licked and cleaning them up. 

Her Mom squeezed her hand, a mark of approbation. The teen tongued harder, drawing back briefly to pull at the lip with a tongue stretching out before diving in.

"Oooohhh God, fuck Aria! Fucckkk, aaarrghhh! You're making me cum, oooohhh fuckk, you are so making me cum," Veronica was shuddering and shaking, the couch squeaking. Beside her Pam wasn't any quieter, she too screaming her pleasure as Ella tongued her hard. Aria continued with her licking, thrusting the tongue in hard, fast and deep and drinking down the plentiful cum. The Milf shook some more, her cunt leaking cunt juice so quick that Aria couldn't drink it all down and had to let some of it trickle down her chin and drip down onto her naked chest. It was a waste, but not to be helped. Not if she wanted to tongue fuck Veronica in a way the older woman wanted and deserved. Veronica shrieked again, her legs closing in on Aria trapping her in place, "AAaaaarrrghhh fuuuckkk yesssss."

Pam was screaming as well and Ella let go off Aria's hand to concentrate on lapping the other woman, "Aaaarrrghhh, yesssss, fuck my pussy with that tongue! Aaaaaarrrghhh! Put in deep!"

The two Montgomerys pussy licked harder, driving their dates up the wall as orgasm after orgasm racked Pam and Veronica. For Ella, this wasn't new, she'd eaten her first cunt in college and until she'd met Byron she fucked women as often as men. For Aria, it was a first and the teen was pleased it was going so well and that Veronica was so loudly appreciative of the teen's tongue skills. The Montgomerys lapped and lapped, until the squeals from Veronica and Pam slipped down to stunned pants. 

"How was that?" Ella asked raising her head.

Pam nodded weakly.

"That was something," Veronica said, gently lifting Aria's cum stained face from her pussy. "I would never have believed that was your first ever cunt lapping, you were so hot down there." Aria blushed with pleasure, as Veronica continued, "Did you like it?"

"Yes, it was great. You tasted so good," as she spoke Aria turned to her Mom and smiled to show her thanks that she'd been allowed to join Ella on the date. "I could eat you all night."

"Me as well," said Ella looking up at Pam and licking her lips like the other woman's cunt was a succulent dish placed in front of her.

"Don't we get a taste of your juicy cunts as well?" asked Veronica smiling.

"I know Ella's soaked, I could see her fingering her sexy little hole as she licked me," Pam said.

"You were doing the same Aria," Veronica grinned down at her lover and Aria smiled back, nodding. She wondered what it would be like to have her twat tongued and whether it would be as good as she thought it would be, she had a feeling that with someone as experienced as Veronica it would be.

"Let's sixty-nine," Ella suggested, "That way we both get to lick and be licked."

"There's plenty of space on the carpet, let's do a circle instead," suggested Pam looking at Veronica, who nodded.

"A circle?" asked Aria,

"With four of us it'll be more a square," explained Pam, "but you lie between me and Veronica, licking one of us whilst the other licks you and Ella does the same. That way we all get our pussies lapped at the same time."

Aria glanced over at her Mom, who nodded for them both, "I haven't done that since college, but we're in."

"Pam and I haven't done it since last week," grinned Veronica as she stood up and took Aria hand helping the teen to stand, before walking a few steps into the middle of the floor.

The four of them got into position. Aria found it both strange and compelling she was opposite her Mom, her eyes more or less parallel to her Mom's wet pussy and knowing her Mom's forward look was at hers. She didn't have time to see much of it before Pam was getting down in front of her, opening her legs so that her pussy was on show and sliding her mouth forward to give Ella's hole an exploratory lick. Veronica was lying down as well, her fingers taking hold of Aria's lips and spreading them. Her tongue slid down and she began to lick. It was immediately awesome and a signal for Aria to slide her mouth at Pam and began to lap at her.

Soon the only sounds in the room were the slithering of tongue at wet twat and stifled moans of pleasure. The four women's tongues moved fast and hard, lapping at the pink pulsating pussy walls, driving in and exploring the hot holes. To Aria it was a dream come true, a fantasy she'd often had, to be in a group having her pussy lapped whilst she'd licked another woman's. She hadn't known what it was called, but it she had often lain in her bed hoping that others thought about it as well and that some day she'd try it for real. Sometimes Veronica and Pam had even starred in the fantasies, has hot older women who could instruct and pleasure her equally. Her Mom had never been in them, but now she was Aria found it even hotter, she and her Mom bonding in cunt licking.

"MMmnnnn," Veronica moaned into Aria's cunt. The teen quivered as the Milf added a finger, jamming it in her hole and working it enthusiastically back and forth as her tongue returned and sped in and out in partnership. The teen shuddered and bucked, the pleasure from the tongue multiplying as the digit dove in. She needed to learn from this, she thought, as she slipped her own finger up and into Pam. The older woman quivered in pleasure as Aria jerked the finger, opening the hole and allowing her to lick even deeper, going faster and harder at the same time.

"That's it Aria, that's good," Veronica brought her mouth away from the teenage twat long enough to purr the words, her finger still zipping away, before resuming her tasty treat, her tongue shoving down the hole. Aria quivered and shook, grunting and panting into Pam, but never slowing.

The four women licked hard and fast, quivering and shuddering as their arms worked like pistons pushing their fingers into soaked cunts, their heads bobbing and jerking as their tongues ran swiftly up and down the pussy holes. Aria's felt the pleasure rising and she couldn't help but squeal and arch her back as she came, the orgasm hitting her like a brick wall, more powerful than any she'd ever had on her own. She could feel the others jerking as they too came. More pussy juice filled her mouth from Pam as the older woman shuddered and thrust her hole hard at the teenager, the taste was similar to Veronica but subtly different - it was yummy all the same and the teen lapped harder, drinking it in. 

However soon she was coming again, Veronica's mouth and finger combining to send the teenager into an orgasmic overdrive, her entire body afire with pleasure. She closed her eyes and let the intensity of the bliss wash over her like a magical wave. She could hear her Mom grunting and gasping as she too came, almost like they had synced their orgasms in a Mom/daughter partnership. Veronica continued to tongue the teen twat and Aria resumed her hard lapping and fingering of Pam, who she could tell was pleasuring her Mom to oblivion. 

More orgasms followed, explosive blast after explosive blast, each leaving Aria's body tense and relaxed at the same time and driving her to even more enthusiastic tonguing. Several times she knew she'd made Pam cum, the older woman squealing and grunting loudly into Ella's hole, blasting her with air as Aria blasted Pam with tongue and finger. 

They continued lapping and licking until Veronica rolled aside. It broke the circle and Aria twisted to look at her, the older woman moving into a sitting position a deep smile on her face, "My God, that was so hot."

"Mmnnnn, you tasted so great," Ella said before swiftly looking at her own date and adding, "Not as good as Pam, but certainly up there."

"What did you think Aria?" asked Pam.

"Wow, it was so good, I've never felt anything like it," Aria said truthfully, "Veronica really treated my cunt; it made me really enjoy yours, it was so sexy lapping and fingering your hole as mine was fucked as well."

"Speaking of fucking," Veronica smiled as she stood, "Do you want to go upstairs and introduce that lovely fuckable cunt to its first strap-on?"

"The invite's to you both," Pam added.

"It won't be my first," giggled Ella, "but yes."

"That me as well," Aria nodded as her pussy quivered with desire.

Pam and Veronica took hold off their dates' hands and led them upstairs. As they went Aria wondered if they would be taken to different rooms or whether she'd be fucked for the first time as her Mom was banged beside her. She hoped for the latter, there was something appealing about loosing her virginity with her Mom there, like Ella approved and supported her. She soon got her answer as she and Veronica followed Pam and her Mom into Veronica's main room. 

"Why don't you wait here a moment, Pam and I will just go and put on our strap-ons," Veronica said. "They're big ones."

The two of them left, leaving Ella and Aria sitting on the bed. Ella turned to her daughter, taking her hand "Are you okay? It's not going too fast?"

"I'm loving it," said Aria, "I really am, I'm not just saying that. It's been the best night of my entire life."

"Good, I was worried that things were moving too quickly."

"Not quickly enough, I am dying for Veronica to return and fuck me," Aria said.

Her Mom laughed, "You are so lucky for your first time, Veronica really knows what she is doing. You are going to cum so much more." She squeezed Aria's hand, "And Pam isn't an amateur either."

Any further conversation was forestalled as Veronica and Pam returned. Both were still topless, their tits jiggling as they walked, but now they had an extra piece of equipment covering their pussies. Aria stared lustfully at the strap-ons, the first she'd seen in the metaphorical flesh - both were thick and black with bulbous heads and ridges down them. Aria didn't know their length but if forced to guess she'd have gone for ten inches and with a girth that would really stretch her pussy. Veronica seemed to read the teen's mind as she said, "This really going to strain that tight little cunt of yours Aria."

"I think they could both do with some lubrication," Ella said and let go off Aria's hands to drop to her knees in front of Pam and begin to lick.

Aria had never had any urge to suck a dick, even though Alison has raved about how much fun it would be. But then she'd never been presented with a plastic prick wielded by the hottest cougar in Rosewood - it changed a girl's view. She dropped down next to her Mom and began to copy her, running her tongue up and down the shaft from the mushroom head to the fake balls. Her tongue slipped round and round the toy, leaving trails of saliva and as she licked she looked up, enjoying Veronica's smile as the older woman looked at the teen servicing her dildo. "MMmnnn, there's a good little cock licker, that's it leave it nice and wet."

Beside her Aria saw her Mom had moved from licking to swallowing and had her mouth round the toy her head banging forward and back. Even as Aria watched her Mom popped the dick out of her mouth and began to lick at the saliva, cleaning it away. Before she returned the dildo to her mouth, at the same time jerking at with an enthusiasm which if she'd shown for real dick would have meant she'd still have been married. Aria continued to copy her Mom, sliding her own mouth up the dick as far as she could (and given its length and thickness that was barely a third) and working it with her hand to try and swallow more. Her eyes watered and she gagged a little as it went deep. "Don't worry, don't take too much," Veronica said. "It take's experience," she added glancing at Ella who was near to three quarters down, her mouth bulging.

Aria nodded, pulling back slightly before pushing herself forward. She managed an extra-half inch before the gag reflex hit her so bad she either had to retreat or literally vomit. Veronica smiled, but the next time Aria pushed forward, she thrust to meet her at the same time holding the back of Aria's head to stop the teen retreating. Aria eyes opened wide as if they were connected to her throat, misting with water. She struggled and gagged, coughing up white bile. As soon as she had Veronica let go and smiled down, "I thought you needed some help if you wanted to deep-throat."

Aria popped the dick out of her mouth, "Yes," she said and resumed licking it, going at it with the same eagerness as her Mom. After a few moments, when she cleaned away the saliva bubbles, she took it in her mouth again, looking beseechingly at Veronica as she forced herself as far down as she could. Veronica took the hint, one hand pushing Aria's head up the dick as she thrust forward. The cock went in deeper, further and further, past the half-way point and tickling the teen's throat. Aria coughed and gagged, coating the toy with her spit, excess saliva sliding through the crack between her lips like male cum. She kept herself there for a moment before retreating, Veronica's hand loosening as the teen retreated. She gasped and panted as she came off the dick, sucking in oxygen with the same enthusiasm she'd just been sucking in cock.

"I think these cocks are lubed enough," said Pam.

"Cunt juice will keep them oiled," agreed Veronica. She reached down to help Aria up, "Why don't you and Ella get on the bed. We'll join you in a second."

Aria almost skipped over to the bed, going over to the far side as her Mom got down on the nearest side, immediately rolling onto her back and spreading her legs. Aria got on beside her, she was shivering with excitement and she hoped it was obvious to Veronica it wasn't fear. Just to make sure as she spread her legs open and reached down to stroke her wet cunt, Aria smiled towards the older woman, "Come fuck my cunt, it's soaking waiting for you."

"Come fuck mine as well, Pam," Ella said, "It's just so ready for that big plastic cock."

Aria could sense her Mom's quivering as their legs touched, she was sure it was anticipation. The two other women walked the few feet separating them and the bed. Ella reached out to find Aria's hand. The teen took, it felt so exciting to be on the cusp of being banged for the very first time and having her Mom there was extra special - she squeezed the hand as veronica got on the bed, holding the dildo. The teen looked at her and spread her legs wider so the right one lay over her Mom's left, "Fuck me, fuck me hard."

"Fuck me," Ella was repeating the words as she looked at Pam.

The two tops took their dildos and guided them to the Montgomery's waiting cunts. Aria gasped as it went in, officially taking her virginity, even if the hymen had gone years before. Veronica continued to push it in, the tight hole gradually opening as Veronica pressed down. Continuing to hold her Mom with one hand, Aria reached round Veronica's back with the other and levered herself up, forcing her cunt up the dick. Her walls stretched round it making a slurping sound as they encased the dildo. Veronica looked down at her, smiling encouragingly, "That's it Aria, that's good, take my dildo, take all this big dick."

Aria lifted her pelvis, meeting Veronica. The older woman grinned, "Come on Aria, good, fuck my cock with that hot little pussy." She shoved down, going deeper. "OOohhh, your cunt is so tight, I'm loving fucking it, I want to ram it good and deep."

Aria let go off her Mom's hand as the more experienced Milf took the whole dick deep, Ella bouncing up and down as Pam fucked down. Her arms reached round Pam's back and her legs curled round the other woman's thighs, "Fuck me, fuck me, ooohhh God, fuck me," she screamed.

Aria added her second arm to Veronica's back, dragging the Milf deeper as she spread her legs as wide as she could manage. Veronica drove down again, thrusting the cock deeper into the pussy. Slowly, gradually the walls loosened and Veronica went in further and further, the large toy rubbing at nerve endings the teen had never known existed to send electrical impulses surging through her cunt and up her body. Aria gasped and groaned, her hands clawing at Veronica's back. She moved her legs up in a triangle, resting her feet flat on the bouncing bed and ramming her pussy up. "Oooohhh, oooohhh, fill me, fill me with that cock."

And then Veronica was in, the dildo spearing all the way down the cunt only stopping as the fake balls hit the teen's lips. Aria squealed in ecstasy, her back bending and her cunt rising up to press at the toy's end. It was the most amazing moment in her life and her Mom was there to share it, even if her Mom was to busy screaming with her own pleasure to really notice the significance of the moment. Aria gripped Veronica looking lovingly at the older woman, "Fuck me, Veronica, fuck my sweet little pussy as hard as you can, ram it open, stretch me."

The bed bounced and shook as four women fucked hard on it, the wooden frame squealing its displeasure and the headboard banging at the wall so hard that wallpaper began to flake away. Veronica and Pam didn't pause, they're large dildos pounding deep into the Montgomerys' cunts, sending girl juice spurting out of them to leave the bedding damp with sex. Aria and Ella shrieked and snorted, their bodies arching and bending as they both rocked to mean the down-coming dildos and shuddered as the orgasms tore them. Four pairs of tits bounced and jiggled, the tops knocking against those on the bottom. Sweat dripped down, sliding between their boobs and over their faces as the bodies heated each other and all four exerted themselves as much as they could.

"Aaaaarrrrghh," screamed Aria, "Aaaaarrrghhh." This made her previous orgasms seem like little tremors compared to the San Francisco quake. The pleasure tore through her so hard, she honestly thought her heart would stop - and what was worse the feelings were so powerful, she didn't care as long as she could die happy. "Aaaarrrrghhh, fuuuuuckkk, aaaaaarrrghhh." Another orgasm crashed through her, resounding like a cymbal banged during an orchestral manoeuvre. "Aaaarrrghh, fuck me, fuck me!"

Her Mom was no quieter, "AAaaaaah," she screamed, "Give me that dick Pam, ram my hole. OOoohhhh, aaaaarrghhh, yessssss." Her face was flushed red and her hair awry, stuck to her forehead with sweat or out an odd angle like she'd stepped on a live wire. Aria thought she must be similar, the fucked into eternity look. Her Mom rocked and clawed at her lover, "Fuck me Pam, I want you to fuck my ass."

At first wrapped in her own pleasure Aria thought she had misheard. Did her Mom really want it in her butt? The dicks were so big and that hole was so small, even more tighter than Aria's pussy, she guessed, and that had been pretty tight. Pam was also unsure at first as well, as she continued fucking her, "Yes, Ella, yes."

"No, fuck my ass, fuck my tight ass now," gasped Ella, "I want it in my butt."

"You sure?" asked Pam and as Ella nodded she pulled the dildo out of the sopping front hole. Ella rolled onto her side so she was facing Aria, smiling wickedly as Pam rolled behind her, the older Mom taking hold of the bottom's bottom to pry apart a cheek and push the dick forward, "Mmmmnn this is so tight and fuckable."

All the time Veronica was continuing to fuck Aria's pussy hard, filling the wet cunt with hard plastic cock. The teen gasped in pleasure as beside her Ella shrieked loudly, "Oooohhh God, Pam that's it, ram it all the way into my butt, fuck my ass, fuck it hard." 

The sounds of her Mom being analised beside her made Aria cum even harder. "Aaaarrrghh," she shrieked, "aaaaarrrggghh, yesssss!" Veronica also seemed to be being turned on, Aria thought her date couldn't pound any harder, but it seemed Ella orgasmic anal cries were energising her and she hammered down Aria's cunt so hard that the teen thought her pussy would rip. But even if had torn the resulting orgasm would have been worth the pain, Aria's back arched as the ecstasy rushed through her, "AAaaarrrrghhh, fuuucckkk, yeesssss."

"Fuck my ass, fuck it harder," squealed Ella beside her, the Milf's hands clawing at the bedding pulling it towards her like a comfort blanket. "Oooohhh, yessss, fuck, stick it in, ram my hole, aaaaarrrggghhh!"

The sounds of Ella so obviously enjoying the butt-banging reverberated around her daughter's skull and suddenly Aria knew that there was one more thing she was going to try tonight. She gasped in pleasure and looked at Veronica, "I want you to fuck my ass."

Above her Veronica beamed in pleasure, "I was hoping you'd say that." 

She pulled the dildo out of the pussy and rolled Aria onto her side so she was facing her Mom. Ella gave a small smile of reassurance before her face twisted in delight as Pam pounded her asshole, "Ooooohhh, yesssss."

Behind her Veronica lay on her side one hand reaching under the teen to stroke her still buzzing pussy whilst she used the other gently lift the ass apart. After a few seconds she pulled her hand back from Aria's cunt and used it to grip her toy, guiding into the virgin rosebud. Aria giggled and gasped as the tip tickled her sphincter, testing the muscle gently. She reached down herself to rub her cunt, sliding a couple of fingers into the sopping hole and working it. "Oh, fuck me Veronica, stuff that dick in my cherry tight butt."

"Mmmnn, Aria baby, it's coming, I am so going to gape that virgin tushie of yours." The Milf began to ease the toy into Aria's ass.

The teen tensed as the thick toy entered her butt. At least for her pussy, she had things in it before, her own fingers and a dildo she owned and used regularly. But for her butt, before tonight she hadn't even imagined it. Veronica continued to push the toy between her cheeks, slowly invading the back tunnel. It was eye-wateringly tight, making Aria's eyes water as much as the earlier deep-throat, but with more pain. Her ass walls seemed to be making a show of resisting the dick, only slowly giving ground. 

Her Mom squeaked and squealed in front of her, "Yes, harder, harder," she shrieked. Aria couldn't imagine how her Mom was enjoying it, having a dick in her ass was so sore and uncomfortable, like having hot molten metal poured in. Ella shuddered harder and rubbed her pussy, squirting juice all over the bedding and her daughter's thighs. "Aaaarrrrghh, fuck me harder Pam, ram my ass open."

Aria gripped the bedding and forced her eyes close. As if by a miracle, but almost certainly by coincidence, even as she did so the pain was joined by another feeling - pleasure, and of the most intense kind. Aria gave a little squeak of ecstasy and reached down to rub her cunt, doubling the excitement she was feeling so the pain no longer seemed to matter. 

"That's it Aria, let me get this dick all the way in," Veronica purred behind her. She let go off the dildo, that was firmly encased in the teen's hole and instead placed her hand on Aria's shoulder, using it as a lever. 

"Oooohhh," Aria groaned as the dildo pushed further into her hole, sending further waves of pleasure. Her walls were still fighting back against the toy, but it no longer mattered to the teen, the bliss filling her was too great. She pushed herself back, forcing her ass back to meet Veronica. The older woman grinned and thrust hard in response, the dick going in even further than it had before. Aria's fingers strummed at her pussy and clit, the hole damp with her lust. "Ooooohhhh, push it, stick it deep down my hole," she moaned, now knowing why her Mom was enjoying it so much. "Ooooohhh, yessss."

Veronica was starting to move faster and harder as the teen's hole got used to the big dick, her thighs bouncing against Aria's cheek as she fed the young brunette the full-length of strap-on. Aria grunted and gasped, shuddering in pleasure, her fingers working her pussy. Opposite her Ella was reacting similarly, her boobs bouncing as she shook, her mouth open as she purred and moaned. Pam and Veronica pounded harder and faster, their hands gripping their date's shoulders and waists, holding the Montgomerys in position.

"Oh, this ass is so fuckable," Pam moaned, "So tight and firm."

"Mmmnn, this one as well," Veronica grinned, "Aria you have the most perfect butt, its made for lesbian strap-on action."

"Oooohhh, urrrrhhh, yes," moaned Aria, "Bang it hard, fill it with your dildo."

"Ram mine, slam it, make it yours," squeaked Ella in agreement, her face filled with lust.

The two tops hammered harder, giving the Montgomerys the full length of rubber cock, stretching their holes wider and wider. And the more they opened the faster and harder Veronica and Pam could go, slamming the two tushies like they were tennis balls in a closely fought volley. The bed squeaked and rocked, banging at the wall and hammering on the floor. 

"Aaarrrrgghh," Aria screamed as she came, her fingers stuck deep inside her cunt. "Aaaaarrrrgghhh" An explosion of girl cum shot from her slit, to wash over her Mom. Seconds later her Mom was squirting as well, squealing in pleasure as she coated Aria with juice. Behind them the two tops slammed even more vigorously, making the Montgomerys' orgasms even deeper and more intense, until it felt like, to Aria, that she had gone to heaven. She jammed her fingers in her sopping cunt and felt the juice explode, spurting over her fingers, the bed, her Mom. "Aaaaarrrrghhh."

"Uuurhh, uuurrhhh, ohhh," Veronica panted in Aria's ear as she gave the teen the ride of her life. The dildo went all the way in, the walls giving up any attempt to hold it back as a bad job. She slammed her body against Aria, her tits squashing at the teen's back and making the teen rock, her own boobs bouncing and jiggling. "Uhhhh, uuuhhh, uhhhhh."

"Aaaarrrghhh," screamed Aria as she came.

"Aaaaaarrrgghh," squealed Ella almost immediately after as she too orgasmed. And for a moment Mom and daughter shook in unison like they were doing a tribal dance.

"Fuck," groaned Pam and withdrew the cock, rolling onto her back exhausted.

"Yes," Veronica said, she managed a few more thrusts before slipping her own dick out. A draught of cold air entered Aria's bowels and she knew her ass must be totally gaped for it to feel so cold so suddenly. Her Mom smiled at her, sated by the fucking and then turned over towards Pam. Aria could hear and see them kissing. She turned round towards Veronica her ass aching.

Her lover smiled, "Enjoy the date?"

"Best date ever," agreed Aria and leaned forward to meet Veronica's kiss.

*

If you have any views on this or any other of my stories, please e-mail me at llfic72@gmx.co.uk 

*

1 - See 'Bad Girls'


End file.
